


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mafia Boss Arthur, Merthur kids, Mpreg, Possessive Arthur, fwp?, i guess, idek, married merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur escapes prison shortly after finding out Merlin gave birth to their daughter. </p><p>**very pointless fic**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> takin' a little break, ya'll. but decided to post this since I've been having it for a while....

He did it. He escaped prison. His men were the best, they handled helping with his escape extremely well. Arthur thanked them all and gave them orders, to bring the little rat that sold him out as soon as he got his shit straight. They all knew who it was that sold him out. It was a kid named Mordred. Apparently Mordred's little girlfriend blamed Arthur for something his father did. The usual 'your dad killed my dad and now I'm going to take it out on you'. But the girl wasn't very good at trying to kill Arthur. She acted too quickly and that got her killed. Mordred found out and he wanted revenge on Arthur, so the little bastard tried to kill him and then snitched on him when he failed.

 

It was all Arthur's fault, really. He should of known. Merlin had like a sixth sense when it came to people. Merlin had been dubious about all the people he had called friends that later betrayed them—and one of them was Mordred. He was ashamed that he took Merlin's concern for jealousy. He should of listened to his own husband, the carrier of his children. Not listening was one of his main flaws. Its gotten him places sometimes, like when he didn't listen to his father when the man ordered him not to marry Merlin, but not listening also had gotten him in trouble before. Like when he didn't listen to his own husband about Mordred.

 

But none of that mattered now. He needed to see Merlin. He couldn't stand it. The short time he spent in prison, he was raving, knocking everyone's teeth out and being dumped in the solitary confinement. He was so desperate to get out when Leon told him the news, that shortly after being locked away, Merlin had been in labor. And a few days later, he escaped—the same time Merlin was released from the hospital.

 

And Arthur was on his way to see him right at the moment. He had changed from his inmate suit and had a gun on him. He was so twitchy from where he sat in the car next to Leon. His knee was bouncing, his fingers tapping against his leg, his whole body was tense. He needed Merlin. He needed to see him. To make sure he wasn't harmed.

 

As soon as Leon stopped the car, Arthur bursts out and runs towards the house. Merlin would be there with their children. And while Arthur was gone, Merlin had gone back to his empty childhood home.

 

Arthur rattled the doorknob quietly to see if it was miraculously open. Of course it wasn't. Merlin, or anyone at that, wouldn't leave the door unlocked in the middle of the night. He looks for the spare key under a dried plant pot. He tries his best to be quiet as he turns the key in the lock—he doesn't want to wake anyone up. Arthur opened the door with a creak and closed it behind him, locking it securely.

 

The house was quiet. Arthur would be concerned if it wasn't. He checked the first bedroom that was the closest (there was two in total). He turned on a light night by the door to see. Inside there was an occupied bed, an empty extended sleeping bag, and a crib. Laying on a bed that used to be Merlin's, was his son, Peter. He was curled in on himself with the astronaut blankets clutched close to his small toddler body. Arthur quietly knelt next to his bed and stroked his small blonde head. Peter scrunched his face and fisted the blanket. Arthur placed a kiss on top of his head then moved on towards the crib.

 

The figure was even _tinier_ than Peter. There she was, his baby girl, his Daisy. She had a full head of dark hair and ears that stuck out—just like Merlin's. Her eyes were closed and she wore a pout with her brows a little furrowed grumpily, much like Arthur. She was so beautiful. Arthur carefully picked her up with her pink ballerina blanket. She barely weighed anything, she was so light and warm. He held her close to him and thumbed at her rosy cheek.

 

Arthur was in awe for the second time since Peter was born. Once again it was hard to believe that a little baby had extended Merlin's stomach so much with life, that his daughter had been inside the whole time.

 

Then a door creaked somewhere close by, followed by some footsteps. Arthur acted quickly. He hid in the closet and peeked through the crack of the door. An unfamiliar bare-chested man stepped into the room like he owned it. Arthur had to stop himself from growling. A man he didn't know was staying in the house where his precious children and beloved _lonely_ husband were. He knew Merlin would never cheat on him, but who knew what this man's intentions were. Arthur took out his gun from the back of his jeans and held it up.

 

**XXX**

 

Will closed the restroom door and headed towards the children's room. He was glad to see Pete was still asleep, thank god he didn't wake up to find himself alone with the baby. He had before and freaked out which woke the baby and woke Merlin. Will winced in sympathy. Poor Merlin. His best friend was stressing the hell out. Shortly after the birth of Daisy, Arthur was sent to prison. Will personally never liked Arthur (even if he had met him for only one second, but Merlin had talked about him plenty before), but he was still Merlin's wedded husband and father of his children. His thoughts led to wanting to check on Merlin. But first he wanted to check on the baby.

 

Will padded over towards the crib, expecting to find the infant girl....but the crib was empty. Will felt his heart stop. _Oh shit!_ He was ready to flip the fuck out and call the cops, but then he felt something cold like steel press on the back of his neck. Will froze and slowly raised his hands in surrender. It didn't take him long to realize there was a damn gun being pointed at him. He just hoped it wasn't one of the rivals of the Pendragons that came back to finish the job by killing them all.

 

“Turn around.” the man behind him ordered. Will silently did so. He wasn't entirely relieved when he saw who it was. A blonde man with fierce blue eyes and a familiar eternal scowl on his face. It was Arthur, Merlin's husband! Merlin's husband that was supposed to be in prison! And he was out of prison! Will heard a little coo. His eyes darted to what Arthur was holding. It was Daisy.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Arthur hissed, glaring at him from underneath his fringe. He looked crazy.

“I'm Will.” Will responded, thanking himself mentally that his voice didn't crack or waver. Arthur looked annoyed.

“Will? What are you doing here, _Will?”_ Arthur said the name in distaste.

 

“Arthur?” Both men froze and looked at the lithe figure standing outside the door. Merlin. The dark haired man was hugging himself, swaddled in a thin hoodie. Arthur quickly lowered the gun, but didn't put it away yet. Daisy was wide awake by now, watching her father with curiosity. When she saw Merlin, she began to squall slightly for him. Peter also began waking up. Arthur put away his gun so his son wouldn't see it. He did so just in time because Peter sat up and blinked owlishly.

“Daddy? Is that you?” he asked uncertainly. After all, not long ago his daddy was sent to prison.

“Yeah, its me. Come hug daddy.” Arthur said with a smile. Peter didn't need to be told twice. He rushed over and hugged his legs. Arthur placed his hand over his head and stroked it. The blonde man turned his attention to his husband who was still waiting for an explanation.

 

“Come here, baby.” Arthur said. He wanted to touch Merlin again. He wanted to have him in his arms. Merlin came over and allowed himself to be held and kissed by Arthur. He took the baby from Arthur and rocked her in his arms as he shushed her soothingly. Merlin waited until Daisy was calm again to talk.

“What are you doing here? How...?”

“I escaped. I wanted to see you. I couldn't stand being away from you and the children.”

“But Arthur, they'll be looking for you. They'll take you away and then I won't ever see you again.” Merlin looked on the verge of tears. Arthur kissed his lips lightly and stroked his cheek.

“Its alright. We just have to go now. Leon is waiting for us outside with the car, and then we'll take a plane far from here.” Merlin was taken aback. Everything was happening so soon.

“I'll need to take a few things. For the baby.” he said. Arthur sighed.

“Fine. But hurry up.”

 

It didn't take long. Most of all the baby supplies were all ready stuffed in the diaper bag. Peter grabbed his alien backpack and packed his toys and a few books, but Merlin added at least one shirt, one pair of underwear, pants and socks. In the end, Merlin packed them all one pair of extra clothing...and snacks. He did this all in practiced speed. Peter reached for Arthur who hefted him up with ease while Merlin carried Daisy. But before they left, Merlin side hugged Will and exchanged good byes. Arthur snatched Merlin away from him when the side-hug lasted too long and drove Merlin out the door.

 

“Who the hell was that?” Arthur asked as they headed towards the waiting black car outside. When they got close enough, Arthur held the door open for him and let him go inside first then placed Pete next.

“Oh. That was Will. He's a good friend. I knew him since I was a kid.” Merlin said, settling himself comfortably and positioning Daisy correctly in his arms. Arthur buckled in Peter who was sitting between them.

 

“Do the police know you've been staying with him?” Arthur tried to sound cool and not at all irritated, but he couldn't help but hiss out the 'him'. Merlin looked at him with an amused grin. He stroked Arthur's cheek.

“God you can be such a prat sometimes... And no. They don't know. Will even went under a disguise a few times so no one would recognize him.” Merlin chuckled fondly. Arthur's jaw twitched. He reminded himself the Will guy was _just_ a friend and nothing else.

“Well that's....devoted of him.” Arthur grumbled.

“Stop.” Merlin said. He waggled a finger in his face. “For Christ's sake, Arthur. He's straight, you know? He even has a girlfriend. Though Freya left the city to watch over her niece and Will didn't join her just to stay with me. Okay? Happy now that I explained to you my straight best friend who has a girlfriend isn't trying to steal me away from you?”

 

Arthur grumbled some more. He perked up when he heard Daisy give another baby coo. Peter was leaning against Arthur, peacefully snoozing away. Arthur stroked his head while he watched his infant daughter suck three fingers into her mouth. “How is she?” Arthur asked. Merlin smiled at him then looked back down at the baby.

“She's okay. Um, are we going to have a seat for her in the plane? I can't hold her like this for long and it also might not be safe..." Merlin began to fret. Arthur stroked his thigh to calm him down.

“Yes. Don't worry, okay?”

“She might be a little too young...”

“Merlin, calm down.”

“Okay. I'm calm.” Merlin sighed deeply then stroked Daisy's little head.

“She looks so much like you.” Arthur said. “Even got the ears.” Merlin chuckled.

“Yeah. How unfortunate for her. She'll be blaming me for them when she gets older.”

 

“Sir, we're here.” Leon said. Arthur got out first and carried a heavily asleep Peter with him. Leon, as gentleman-ly as ever, helped Merlin out of the car and helped with the bags.

“Thank you, Leon.” Arthur told the red-haired man.

“You're welcome, sir.” Leon looked at Merlin with smile and gave him a goodbye. Arthur took Merlin and led him towards the waiting plane with Leon following. A brown haired man ran up to them. He smiled when he saw the young family.

“Merlin, its nice to see you. Kids okay?” Gwaine asked. Merlin nodded. “Good. Lets go to the True North!” Merlin looked at Arthur with wide eyes.

 

“Canada? Really?”

“Thought Pete might like it. He loves pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet but without absolutely fucking point. I might add a little more like maybe somehow Mordred trying to kill Merlin but doesn't succeed like idek


End file.
